The TrollMaster
by royalrosie2000
Summary: Lucy notices a new building on her way to Fairy Tail and decides to check it out. What could possibly go wrong?


**Just an idea that popped into my head a few months ago~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy blinked.

That building wasn't there before.

Lucy stared up at the new building, a two-story bright blue oddity.

She had been on her way to Fairy Tail, but they wouldn't miss her for a few more minutes or so, right?

Mind filled with questions, she entered the new building, frowning at the eccentric yellow door.

"Wow!" Lucy gasped, taken aback by the building's interior.

It was unbelievably fancy, with marble floors, a small-but-elagant chandelier, and plush red couches lining the walls. The walls were a cozy shade of cream, and in the center of the room was a single wooden desk and chair.

On the far wall there was a flight of stairs, undoubtedly leading to the second floor.

Lucy took a moment to absorb it all in.

Then she realized that no one else was here.

_Odd,_ she thought.

Approaching the desk, she was a touch unnerved by the _clicking _sound her shoes made, that seemed to echo around the room.

The silence was almost deafening, a thickness in the air, louder than any noise could be.

"H-hello?" Lucy nervously called, though her voice sounded so small now that she thought about it.

"Hello?!" She called again, louder this time.

She had reached the desk, but a sudden noise from upstairs made her jump.

Wishing she had never entered this creepy building, Lucy turned around to run out of the place.

"Hello!"

Lucy's eyes bulged and she screamed, spinning on the spot to face this new voice.

There, sitting at the desk, was a completely ordinary-looking woman.

She had medium-length brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, warm brown eyes, and was shifting through a ginormous pile of papers on her desk. (that Lucy hadn't remembered seeing there before)

"Welcome to Troll Headquarters. Can I help you?" The lady asked, putting down her papers.

Lucy gave the woman a confused look before answering.

"W-Well, I was wondering what this building is, I've never seen it before."

"Ah. Sorry about the misleading at the beginning, making you think you were alone. You see, it's part of what we do here." The woman offered Lucy a soft smile.

"What do you do?" Lucy curiously asked.

"You've never heard of a troll?" the women gave Lucy a perplexed look.

"Unless you mean the monster kind, then no, I haven't."

"A troll is where you make someone think something's going to happen, and then it doesn't. Troll Headquarters is a gathering spot for people who excel in preforming trolls."

"Oh. Yet there doesn't seem to be anyone here...?"

"Oh, well, not many people are informed about this spot, as it's a new gathering point. And it's always possible there are some 'Trollers' in this room right now, making us think we are the only two here."

Lucy shivered at that, looking at the room in a whole new way.

"Anyway, would you like to become a member?"

"But I thought you had to enjoy...'Trolling'... people to be a member?"

"Not exactly, You see, there are many different levels of being a 'Troller'. There's Beginner, which is when you only troll a few people and with a 20% rate of success."

"Once Beginners have preformed a certain number of successful trolls, they get an upgrade to Mediocre, which, as it's name suggests, is a fairly normal level. Mediocre's troll even strangers, with a 50% chance of success."

"Interesting. Are they any other levels?" Lucy asked, genuinely fascinated by this new concept.

"Well, after Mediocre, there's Advanced. Advanced has a 70% rate of success, and you have to troll at least 25 people per day."

"After Advanced, there's Bronze, which you can only achieve by having a daily life where you troll over 50 people, with a 80% chance of success."

"After Bronze, there's Silver, where you have a daily life where you troll over 100 people, with a 90% rate of success."

"After Silver you get Gold, where you have a daily life where you troll over 500 people, with a 95% rate of success."

Lucy nodded, "So Gold's the highest level?"

The lady went starry-eyed, almost falling into a trance.

"There's one more level, with only one member in it... KYAA!" The lady swooned, goofy smile lighting up her face.

Lucy covered her ears, frowning at the noise level.

Once the lady calmed down, Lucy uncovered her ears.

"What's the final level?"

"After Gold, there's a level that's almost _legendary_ amongst Trollers... TrollMaster..." The lady swooned again, though she didn't scream this time.

"Um, alright?" Lucy frowned, deeming this building as 'Just-one-more-place-she'd-never-be-able-to-go-aga in', adding it onto a already very long list. (Which for some reason started growing much, much longer after she met a certain pink-haired dragon slayer... Ugh...)

"So, I'll be going now..." Lucy turned to leave, when the lady grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you-" Lucy started.

"Wait! I have to tell you about the TrollMaster!" The lady almost swooned again, but held it in.

"Fine..." Lucy sighed.

"He's tricked _thousands_ of people, all around the world. COUNTLESS TIMES! And he the thing is, what he uses to trick them is _REALLY _popular! His name... is Hiro Mashima!" The lady swooned once more.

"Hmm... Hiro Mashima? Never heard of him." Lucy watched the lady get up and stare at her for a second.

"How could you...but I thought... ...GET OUT!" The lady screeched.

Lucy shivered and ran away from the now demonic lady, straight out the door, all the way to Fairy Tail.

_And that was the last time Lucy ever stopped to check out the new buildings in town. _

* * *

**Anyway, well writing this I thought of this whole series I could right with this same idea, but since I have a few other stories going on right now, I'm gonna finish those first- though of course, I might not do the series anyway...**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Review please!**


End file.
